Demon
Demons (悪魔) are a species of malevolent monsters that appear in both YGGDRASIL and the New World. Background Demons are considered by the New World inhabitants to be otherworldly beings that hailed from the Demon World. Apparently, demons have been a prevalent part of the ancient history left within the New World to be told by its inhabitants.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death Two hundred years ago during what historians called the Demon God Unrest, a group of demons were led by the Demon God or King of Demons. They brought forth countless deaths and destruction throughout the entire world. As a result, there were numerous kingdoms from the heteromorphic and human races who fell before their chaotic rampage.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death In that time period, it was believed these demons held the power to destroy the world, as there were none who could possibly challenge them. However, it was only thanks to the Thirteen Heroes who defeated them one by one that the New World was able to be saved from the brink of destruction. Additionally, there exists a class of adepts, known as Diabolists, that specialize in demon summoning. However, there are only a few in number, as the majority of them were hunted by death squads in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Types of Demons These beings are regarded as atrocious monsters originating from the Demon World''Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance''. In the New World, they exist solely for the extermination of all sentient and good living beings. They are also synonymous with the word 'evil' and were described to be the kind of creatures which tormented the living.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair Thus far, demons have been classified into two major categories''Overlord First Half Chapter 49: War Part 9'': * Demon: Those who use violence to bring about destruction. * Devil: Those who use their intelligence to bring about depravity. Though there are various sub-types ranging from beast to humanoids: * Abyssal Lord * Dead Tree Demon ** Silk Hat Demon ** Crown Demon ** Circlet Demon ** Corolla Demon * Gazer Devil * Hellhound * Hell Scythe * Hood Demon * Imp * Inferior Demon * Light-Fingered Demon * Overeating * Rotting Demon * Scale Demon * Shadow Demon * Succubus * Supplicant * War Devil Appearance Demons come in a myriad of forms and appearances. Befitting of creatures that exist solely to feed off the suffering of others, they appeared as grotesque-looking monsters. Abilities As with their appearance, demons possess a variety of unholy abilities although these depend on the ranking of the demon itself. On the other hand, many demons alike are known to be resistant to the fire element. Also, even the likes of hazardous environments would have no negative effects on them. According to Ciriaco Naranjo, demons in, general, do not have a maximum lifespan. He also stated that they have no need to eat or drink to survive. However, it was said that the buff effects from eating food do not work on devils.Blu-ray BOX1 Special Manga Supplementary Short Story: Drama of the Three Ladies Nevertheless, high-level demons had very high elemental resistances. While their exact resistance varied between type, electricity was one of the more effective energy types. Holy-type magic is known to be especially effective against those of evil alignment, which demons fall under. Certain extremely high-level demons could also use skills that could prevent the use of teleportation in their vicinity.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth According to one of the Regency Councilors, there are devils who can steal the souls of people through forming contracts with them.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation This notion may well, in fact, be possibly true since Lizzie Bareare once heard that there are demons who could grant any wish in return for men’s souls as part of the contract.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 4: Twin Swords of Death Tradition told of demons disguised as beautiful women to tempt men in making a contract with them so they can obtain their souls.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation Culture Demons seem to follow a hierarchy of sorts in the New World. According to some humans, if a demon wants to show up or make its presence known in the New World, it has to engrave its true name into the world. Therefore, they cannot use false names as their identity, but that case seems to be apparently different for a demon like Jaldabaoth. However, experiments still suggest that demons going by a false name might even cause them to disappear on the spot.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation According to Ainz, demons are even more worse to control than Angels, with their tendency to go berserk at the worst possible moments. Known Demons * Demiurge * Albedo * Evil Lord Wrath * Evil Lord Greed * Evil Lord Envy * Evil Lord Sloth * Pride * Ulbert Alain Odle * Mephistopheles * Jaldabaoth * Abyss Demon Trivia * Demiurge has plans to place his alter-ego, Jaldabaoth upon the throne of the Demon King. * Inspired by stories of selling one's soul to the devil to fulfill one's wishes, Evil Lord Wrath's ability, "Soul-Bought Miracle" was considered as truly miraculous.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies References }} Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races